Like Father Like Son
by skinnyinny
Summary: France is the very essence of love and the master of wooing. Louisiana or Jean Lafitte has France's love for all things beautiful, Spain's easygoing mannerism and all of the charm of a US southern state. When the two meet up again on vacation, ladies beware! Panties will drop, blows will be dealt, with the possibility of arrest and sexual harassment!


**Hello all again! So, a few days ago I read this story about the 50 states. And in them Louisiana is basically the France of the rest of the states (Nevada is Prussia lol). So I thought, how freakin cool would it be if there was a fic with both of them together being...well France lol. ****_Father Like Son _****was born! Let me know what you guys think of it, should I keep going? I like it, because really these two need to spend more time together lol. Well, without further adieu, here you are!**

* * *

Hungary cocked her hand back, palm open, and smacked France so hard he saw white and blue stars before hitting the floor with a thump.

"If you ever try that again I will personal castrate you!" The warrior woman yelled before switching back to her more feminine persona and gazing out of the airplane window. Austria turned his nose up, tight-lipped and looked down at the beaten nations. Francis held his now throbbing cheek and sullied back to his seat like the kicked puppy he was. He slumped down next to his albino friend who was nursing a similar wound from a frying pan.

It wasn't fair! France for the life of him couldn't figure out why Hungary got to keep that gorgeous Austria all to herself. He was so posed, aristocratic and elegant and she was…well Hungary. Not that France had a problem with that. The woman was beautiful even when hitting Prussia over the head with a frying pan.

_She could spank me as long as I get to spank her Ohon hon hon hon_…

"France you're drooling again!" Prussia yelled and wiped said man's spittle from his forearm.

France quickly closed his mouth, "Pardon, mon aime. I was just thinking about Hungary and how I would love to have a span…" his statement was cut short by a punch to the face delivered from his Prussian friend.

"Keep your fantasies on that prissy pansy Austria." Prussia grumbled and rested his slowly healing head on the cool window.

"Why is everybody hitting me today!" the Frenchman whined and held his face. "I just want to spread my love to the rest of the world. Is that so wrong?"

At that moment, England returned from the restroom to his seat across from the duo, "For our health's sake, nobody wants you to spread your love or what else you have." the Englishman grabbed his previously abandoned teacup and took a sip.

"Ohon, hon, I humbly beg to different l'Angleterre. You have been after my love for centuries." France cooed.

England snorted, "How dare you say such lies, you bloody git! You're the one who chases people around naked."

"Ohon, it's the thrill of the chase." France winked at the Englishmen who turned his nose at him in return.

"You can spread your love with me, mi amigo. And we can spread love together!" Spain said as she returned to her seat next to England. From somewhere under the airplane seat she pulled out a Spanish guitar. No one questioned how she fit it under there.

Spanish strummed the strings and started to sing, "Besa, besa, besa, besa! Besa con un toque de ternura yroza mis labios con dulzura…"

"Ve!" Italy jumped up from her seat next to Germany and ran over to Spain, "I wanted to spread love with Big Brother France and Big Sister Spain too!"

France stood up, in full 'amore' mood. "Oh my dear little Italy, I will teach you the ways of amo…"

"Get your hands away from my sorella, cheese bastard!" Romano yelled storming up to his sister and pulling her away from France.

Spanish just kept singing, "Sabor a café es el sabor de tu piel. Tus labios canela! Tus besos la miel…"

"Is a party going on without the hero!" America said as he came from the cockpit, grinning widely. It wasn't really a party. Well, except that Spain was singing happily while Romano yelled at Italy. Italy cried and apologized while France tried to soothe her which made Romano even more upset. England looked about ready to strangle Spain with her guitar. Prussia…well…he'd gone to sleep again.

"When are we landing this godforsaken plane?" Austria whined and covered his ears from the noise. Germany stood to remove Italy from the increasingly heated argument with France and Romano.

"For once I agree with Austria," Germany said, "When are we going to get there America?"

America laughed as England finally snapped and smashed Spain's guitar to the floor. This woke up Prussia who looked about ready to murder England for disturbing his awesome nap.

"Dudes, that's why I came back. We're almost at the airport so sit down and buckle up. A hero always have to make sure everyone is safe." he gave them a salute and a wink before returning to the cockpit.

"I can't believe I let America talk me into vacationing here…" England grumbled and looked out of the window.

"Don't be so sour, l'Angleterre. We could all use a vacation, non?" France said and England rolled his eyes to which the Frenchmen chuckled. "If you keep making that face, it will get stuck that way."

Before England could respond, America's voice came through the speakers.

_Attention dudes and dudettes! We have officially land in New Orléans Lakefront Airport thanks to the Hero!_

France smiled to himself. Finally, he was going to be with someone who understood his passions. Not that Spain wasn't fun but it wasn't the same. Being in New Orléans was as close to France as he could get. And also, he hadn't seen his former colony since he was just a little boy. Oh, yes, little Louisiana wasn't so little anymore. He'd heard of the rumors about New Orléans. Hopefully his petite colony could show him around to meet people who wouldn't hit him in the face with a frying pan. _Bourbon Street, was it? Oh I can't wait! Ohon, hon, now I can really show amore to those who will appreciate it._

When the door to the plane opened, France tried hard not to rush to the front. Spain, however, had no such self-control. Pushing pass everyone, she ran down the stairs to where a young man was waiting. He had the most beautiful caramel brown skin she had ever seen. His black hair was cut low to his head and hazel brown eyes the reminded her of the coffee she had earlier.

Spanish nearly jumped on the poor boy when she reached the bottom, "Louisiana!" she screamed and pulled him into a hug.

The man couched a little but hugged her back, "Madre, it's nice to see you too."

"MADRE?" everyone said in unison with the exception of France and America. Louisiana pulled Spain away and held her at arm's length. Spain smiled back cheerfully and pinched his cheek gently.

"Look at you, you've gotten so big mi hijo. America has been treating you good, si?" Louisiana nodded a smiled back. As the rest of the nations approached, France felt a little twinge of pride as he saw his former colony. He is all grown up now. He walked to the front of the crowd and Louisiana looked at him.

"Mon Pere," Louisiana said going over to shake France's hand. He smiled and Louisiana back, both looking almost identical to each other.

America also pushed to the forefront of the line. Throwing an arm around Louisiana so everyone could see him, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Louisiana. My 18th state! He was France and Spain's former colony. Then I took him in and him awesome. Dude really can party too!"

Everyone said hello to state and smiled innocently. Louisiana looked into the sea of faces until his gazed landed on one hyper Italian. His smirk at the moment made France chuckle.

"How ya'll doin?" Louisiana strolled casually up to Italy who was smiling as always, "I am Louisiana or Louisiane. But, you can call me Jean Lafitte La Rose Bonnefoy Jones. Or Jean for short."

He grabbed Italy's hand, and with a small bow planted a delicate kiss there. He looked up through thick dark lashes at the now blushing woman. Italy was, for once, silent as Jean reached behind her ear and pulled out a rose. She beamed at the flower and took it gracefully.

"Ve, how did you do that? Italy asked a bit too shocked to talked louder than a whisper.

Jean winked, "Voodoo, a rose for a rose."

France was on the verge of clapping he was so proud. Jean had not forgotten everything he taught him. It was so beautiful to watch. The boy somehow managed to possessed his love for all things beautiful, Spain's easygoing mannerism and all the charm of an US southern state. _He is perfect just like moi_.

"I think you have been properly introduced long enough," Germany said through gritted teeth. Jean looked up, with big hazel doe eyes at the German man staring down at him. The look resembled the one America often did when he wanted something or was trying to puppy dog eyes his way out of something. Jean straightened up a bit, but still held Italy's hand in his.

"Pardon, would you like a flower too?" Jean asked innocently and the Germany frowned

"Germany, he can pull one from behind your ear too!" Italy cheered and Jean smiled sweetly at her.

"Tis true, I can."

The German man looked away from both of them and grunted, "No, thank you."

"Dudes let's go! The cars are here!" America yelled as the series of fancy black cars approached. Jean slow and purposefully dragged his hand from Italy's and turned to walk with France and America to the car.

"You have your eye on little Italy, non? Germany will not like that too much" France whispered to his formerly colony, amused at the German's reaction to Louisiana's charms.

"I've had some experience with Italians and Germans." both men laughed quietly at this. "If I had known you were coming, pere, I would have made provisions for you."

France waved his hand to dismiss the earlier statement, "I'm sure I can find some entertainment on my own."

Jean smirked, "Oui, but you are not in France anymore Francis. I don't know how you will match up against these Southern Belles, Creole queens and Cajun chili peppers."

France faked a hurt expression and touched his heart, "Are you questioning my wooing abilities!"

"Oui," Jean replied coolly and put his hands in his pocket. He side glanced at the older nation. "Have you been able to 'woo' Italy like that?

France opened his mouth then closed it. The little brat. "Shall we make a game of it? Nations only, and your citizens for the bonus rounds." France asked with confidence.

Louisiana raised a brow at his 'pere' "The thrill of the chase?"

"Ohon, my thoughts exactly." France said as the driver opened the door for them. _Let the games begin._

* * *

Shout out to **CeCeLa** who helped me pick a name and just about every other New Orleans-ish thing in this story. I wanted Louisiana's name to sound Frenchy and Spanishy at the same time. 'Lafitte La Rose' is actually a highway in New Orleans, so I thought it was perfect! Tell me what you guys think, yes, no, maybe so? Review, fav, follow and all of that jazz! Haha, jazz...oh Louisiana.

Translations:

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss! Kiss with a touch of tenderness and gently touch my lips and I melt in her mouth"

"Coffee flavor is your skin's flavor! Your cinnamon lips! Your kisses in the honey.."

(**i'll do a special chapter request if anybody can guest what song this is!**)


End file.
